


Eleven Years

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anniversary, Destiel Anniversary, First Kiss, Homophobic Language, M/M, minor homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20699684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Eleven years.For eleven years, Dean has been in love with his best friend. And for eleven years, he’s said nothing.





	Eleven Years

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to post this yesterday, but here’s a little thing I wrote for my [tumblr](https://tchalla-catman.tumblr.com)! Happy anniversary, you angsty husbands.

Eleven years.

For eleven years, Dean has been in love with his best friend. And for eleven years, he’s said nothing.

For almost half of those years, though, Dean didn’t even know that he was in love. He couldn’t admit it to himself, couldn’t comprehend it. He didn’t understand how he could be in love with his best friend. With an angel. With another man.

His father hadn’t raised him like that, he kept saying to himself. His father didn’t raise a gay boy. A faggot. Except - Except Dean wasn’t gay. He couldn’t be. There was Lisa, and Cassie, and every other girl he had slept with or had a relationship with.

But Dean couldn’t deny it. He was in love with Castiel, and he had been for eleven years.

For eleven years, the two had been dancing around each other, a game of “who will come out first?” And so far, neither of them have.

But Dean was done dancing.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. He could.

_One._

Eleven years of staring, of careful touches.

_Two._

Eleven years of unspoken feelings.

_Three._

And whatever Cas had been rambling about to make conversation suddenly stops because Dean is leaning over and capturing Castiel’s lips with his own. And Cas returns it, somewhat sloppily, but he returns it. It’s gentle and sweet and full of eleven years worth of love.

They pull away slightly, only when they’re out of breath, and Dean whispers, “I love you.”

And he wonders why he didn’t do that eleven years earlier.


End file.
